User blog:Golden8King/My Top 10 Worst Mario Kart tracks
I've heard many mixed reactions to Mario Kart 8. Some, like myself, praise it as a wonderful and awesome game, others complain about the tracks although I don't understand why. Like my Top 10 Favorite Mario Kart tracks before, this top 10 is also based on my personal opinions. Maybe I have just too high expectations from my games, maybe not. I don't know but this is my list and I play by my rules. So let's GO!! 'NUMBER 10: Bone-Dry Dunes (MK8)' Mario Kart 8, like mentioned above, is a great game with many many awesome tracks, even most of the Retro Tracks are good. But if I had to cancel a track from existence, it'd be this track. I don't know, honestly - where do we drive. Is that supposed to be some sort or mountainous track set in the desert? Why does the Toads' ship drive through the sand? Why does this track have so few coins? And how the hell am I supposed to ge up that obvious shortcut that turns out not to be one since, whatever you do, you crash into the wall. Heck, even the better drivers don't take that "shortcut" - for obvious reasons if you ask me. 'NUMBER 9: Sherbet Land (MK64)' Similar to Luigi Circuit from the same game, this track has sentimental value to me - but not in a good way. As a kid, I never got these sharp turns and why the fuck are these Penguins so freakin' annoying. But I mastered it eventually and now - meh, not one of the best but mediocre. It's like in Rusty Bucket Bay (Banjo-Kazooie)'s engine room. It's easier than when I was a kid (even my dad had problems with it) but I don't like coming back to it. 'NUMBER 8: The Wuhu Tracks (MK7)' They are the bane of my Mario Kart existence, both of them. All of the Segment tracks to be precise (except for Mount Wario, that one was cool). They feel like too stretched out to me, with a few ideas they threw in like Hyrule Castle that made them NOT boring. I want atmosphere, a sense of accomplishment. Yet, Nintendo, remake that second Wuhu track. That sunset could look really beautiful if you had remade it in MK8. 'NUMBER 7: Dry Dry Desert (MK8)' This is one of the actually rare cases where I like the original better than the remake. I know, Dry Dry Desert didn't have too much atmosphere to begin with but why in the world would you replace that awesome hill section with an oasis that makes me feel like I'm going from 100 to 0? And the tornadoes! THE TORNADOES! And that gigantic Piranha Plant! Why Nintendo did you cut the two things that made me actually like that course, why!?!? 'NUMBER 6: Rainbow Road (MK64)' When you get to the final boss of a game, you'd expect one heck of a ride, right? Epic music? A hard time? Yes, but none of these points work with MK64's Rainbow Road. But, BUT, when I first saw its remake, I thought it would have finally became better - but no. It still lacks atmosphere, difficulty and diversity. That's why both versions are equally bad to me. 'NUMBER 5: Cheep Cheep Lagoon (MK7)' Look people, MK7 has gliding AND underwater sections. Cool! So it's self-explanatory that the first new tracks are supposed to introduce that new feature. But why does this track so freaking lack atmosphere!? Where am I driving? Are we in a tropical resort or in the middle of nowhere!? At least there are Cheep-Cheeps - in the Cheep Cheep Lagoon ... Yay!! 'NUMBER 4: Rosalina's Ice Planet (MK7)' You know, I've always how the idea of this track came into being. I personally imagine it like this: "Hmmm... You know, what we did do in Mario Kart 7 yet? An ice track - the underwater feature would be perfect for this!" "So what shall we call it?" "I think we give it to Rosalina. She doesn't have one yet and it'd make people love her even more!" "That's a great idea! So let's put the Comet Observatory and some domes frozen into the ice right next to the starting line - that should do it for referencing why it's called "Rosalina's Ice Planet"." No seriously, I don't think of a frozen wasteland inhabitated by penguins when I hear Rosalina's name. I know, the layout is kinda good but what always bugged me are three simple letters - WHY? Why would you give Rosalina a post-apocalyptic ice world as a race track!? Something real bad must have happened to our favorite Space Princess when her entire ship is destroyed and crash-landed on an frozen planet. But we hopefully get an explanation for this in Super Mario Galaxy 3. All that is left for me to say is - it's just a generic ice track with a name that raises more questions than anything else. 'NUMBER 3: Bowser's Castle (MK7)' As a gamer that grew up with the N64, I don't think about water when I hear "Bowser". I know, there was once a water section in one of his castles but I didn't play these old SMB titles. That's why this castle track has always bugged me in the butt: An underwater section in a Bowser's Castle track!! Nintendo, did you really get out of ideas or were you just too lazy to think of something good? Any SNES or GBA Bowser track was better than this. Yes, I did play them but I didn't think of them to be that good. My favorite part is still the last part after the underwater section. It feels like really difficult if you wanna have all these trick boosts. Anyway, Neo Bowser City did a much better job than this - yes, there are tracks in MK7 I don't hate! 'NUMBER 2: Mushroom Gorge (MKWii)' My cousin grew up with MKWii (and Kirby and Mario Party) and we played A LOT together. She wasn't that good, mostly ranked last. But nowadays, she became better and has now a realistic chance of beating me - in battle, anyway. But the track she chose the most back then was the infamous Mushroom Gorge. Don't get me wrong, I like the idea of this track - but when you're hit with a Blue Shell, a Red Shell or anything, you have a good chance of landing in the gorge itself. And when Lakitu finally decides to rescue you, you're somewhere in the back-midst like 7th to 9th. That's all I have for it. 'NUMBER 1: Rainbow Road (MK7)' I actually replayed before writing this. While the first section was kinda good, they apparently ran out of ideas or got bored by these constant rainbow-themed tracks. So what did they do? They replaced the rainbow road with wood or something like that. But honestly, that rainbow could have done that job, too. But the worst part was the moon. They kinda copied MKWii's Rainbow Road with the holes in the road and pitfall beneath that. But while the original did it good, this one didn't. You are somewhat slowed down immediately and there are no real boost pads to get your speed back. And finally this asteroid belt - they pose even less threat than the Chomps earlier. Not a really difficult RR to be honest. This track btw is a prime example for the fact that good music, no fences and sharp turns don't make a track good nor difficult. Category:Blog posts